The Princess Ball
by Pricat
Summary: Anna, Elsa and Olaf find new adventures when invited to Far, Far Away and new friends who'll help when certain enemies rear their heads
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**He-he this was an idea I've had since I saw Frozen last month and had to write this crossover since some parts of it reminded me of the Shrekverse especially Hans and I had this in my head since New Year's and watching SFA gave me more fuel to this.**

**I can so see Anna and Elsa along with Olaf visiting Far, Far Away and all heck breaks loose but then remembered in Winx how they have Princess Balls and one thing led to another but hope both Frozen and Shrek fans enjoy.**

**In this story, Annam Elsa and Olaf go to the kingdom of Far, Far Away for a Princess Ball and make friends in Fiona and the other princeeses but Rumpel and Hans want to take over using Elsa but can they be stopped?**

**I love this idea and know you guys will as well.**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day in the kingdom of Arendelle as Elsa had just woken up and despite it being Spring, the Snow Queen didn't mind hearing footsteps seeing Anna enter with a letter from the kingdom of Far, Far Away, making Elsa curious but anxious.<p>

"The princesses there want to meet us, isn't that great!

They're holding a Princess Ball." she said.

Elsa remembered her parents saying that a Princess Ball was to allow young royalty to get to know each other and was getting anxious, making it snow a bit.

"Elsa you okay?" Anna asked.

"Yes but I have a feeling you want us to go, right?" she said.

"Eeyup!

It'll give us a chance to meet others from kingdoms we don't know!" Anna siaid.

Elsa was unsure because she was not very social plus if her powers went out of control again, she could end up freezing this kingdom they were going to, but she wanted to make Anna happy seeing her younger sister give her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay, we'll go!" Elsa said making Anna smile.

"Great, we'll get everything prepared!" she said.

Elsa sighed knowing something was going to happen knowing them and sighed hearing laughter as Olaf was riding on Sven making her smile.

Her ears could pick up her sister's voice saying they were going on a trip making the snowman excited.

After thawing the kingdom from her spell, Elsa was getting used to being around others especially her sister but Olaf was helping her out as he was like a litle brother.

She hoped this would go well since she'd never heard of Far, Far Away before biting her nail knowing they were leaving in a few days.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and the royal ship was ready to take both Anna and Elsa to Far, Far Away but Anna noticed Elsa was quiet since she was worried what the people in this other kingdom would think of her powers hearing Olaf singing knowing he had followed him, plus he had his flurry so it was okay imagining what this new place was like, since they never really left Arendelle but was talking to Olaf.<p>

"Is Elsie okay, Anna?

She seems really quiet which is weird for her." he said.

"It's understandable because she's scared in case the people in this kingdom we're going to find out about her powers but I know they will think they're awesome, plus she has more control now." Anna said as Elsa had overheard surprised at how much faith her sister had in her, sighing.

She hoped there was nobody like Hans there.

Anna understood since he had almost killed them both, for his own selfish means but Elsa had bad dreams about what could have happened if Anna hadn't thawed but kept that to herself.

Maybe going here would help her relax a little since it was a princess ball right?


	2. A Sby Snow Queen

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and stunned by how many people love this and thanks to everybody who reviewed and faved especially Wings of Sanuigne.**

**Anna, Elsa and Olaf finally get to Far, Far Away and Elsa's shy.**

* * *

><p>The servants in the castle in Far, Far Away were preparing for the princess ball which was making King Artie anxious of the visiting princesses, making Fiona understand.<p>

"You'll be fine, as you're a crown king in training and they'll love you, okay?" she told her cousin.

Artie hoped so since he knew the Princess Ball was a big deal to the kingdom hearing that some of the other princesses had arrived, making Fiona excited.

"We should go meet them, as we can bond already!" Snow said.

The ebony haired princess hid a sword as she knew how to fight, which Fiona approved of.

"Maybe but I hope nothing goes wrong." she muttered.

As a young child before being sent away to the Dragon's Kep, Fiona had seen many Princess Balls happen but now she finally got to be in one, seeing a ship with frosted sails arrive at the dock, which was from Arendelle.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle." Fiddlesworth announced.

Fiona was curious about both girls especially the one in the ice blue dress with a cape who looked anxious, but what was more curious, a snowman was with them that was walking and talking!

"Hi there!" Anna said excitedly waving.

"Anna they know we're here." Elsa said.

"Aw come on sis, what happened back home won't happen here!" Anna said as Olaf was hiding behind Elsa.

"Um hi there, I'm Fiona, Princess of Far, Far Away and that's Snow." the ogress told them.

"Ooh cool!

I'm one too but Elsa's a queen, so she outranks us." Anna said.

Elsa gave her a look but Olaf was feeling shy which Elsa understood and would help him out but she was feeling thye same but keeping a handle on her powers, which the snowman could see.

"Let's go to the castle okay, as you'll like it." Fiona said.

They were following her there but heard laughter as Snowgre along with Izz were playing War and throwing dirt clods making Shrek roll his eyes, but Ogre Child was stunned seeing Elsa was here, but knew her Queen would be excited.

She knew that things were going to be fine if there were no party crashers seeing Fiona grab the clods from Snowgre making him annoyed.

"What's the big deal, as Iz and I were having fun?" he asked.

"You almost hit guests with these, which doesn't set a good impresssion for our guests." she said.

Shrek was relieved that his wife had stopped things before the war had gotten out of hand.

"So that's why you asked me where you could get dirt clods from, in the swamp?" they heard somebody ask.

Both princesses saw a young female with red hair tied up with a sceptre like cane and smiled seeing Elsa as Ogre Child chuckled.

She saw Snowgre's game had gotten her dirty and she liked that but she had to get cleaned up.

Elsa then followed them inside.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think, of being here at last Elsie?" Olaf asked the young Snow Queen that night since Anna was asleep and the both of them didn't feel like going to bed yet.<p>

"It's no Arendelle but it's fine and Fiona and her friends are nice, for princesses and not the airheads I imagined." she said knowing what would make them feel at home.

The snowman watched as Elsa waved her hands as snowflakes fell everywhere making it feel like home unaware Fiona had seen but was in awe, understanding Elsa's nickname better.

"Thanks Elsie but does Ralphie know you're out of town?" Olaf asked.

"Yes, but I miss my wrecker prince, as he would make a great dance partner." she said.

Olaf knew being around others who didn't know her well upset her but at least he was here with warm hugs as he was doing it right now making her feel better and sleepy.


	3. Arriving To Help Elsa

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Wings of Saniguine since her Shrek/Tangled crossover gave me ideas plus she wanted me to add Ralph and Vanellope into it.**

**In this one, Ralph and Vanellope arrive to help Elsa and Fiona begins to learn about the Snow Queen.**

* * *

><p>The next day when she woke up, Elsa heard a familiar voice as it was Ralph with Vanellope since they knew she might need help plus Ralph could help with the ball oif Elsa had to dance, since she didn't trust others.<p>

"Hey Elsa, we came to have a blast!" Vanellope said.

Ralph gave her a look as he knew the nine year old loved being around Elsa always wanting her to make it snow as Elsa smiled making Fiona curious.

"Wow you have some exotic friends, Elsa right?" she said.

Elsa was shy as Olaf was happy seeing Vanellope as they were going to eat but she'd brought candy from Sugar Rush.

"Thanks Ms President, you brought chocolate huh?"" she said as Vanellope nodded.

"Yes since I know how you love chocolate even though Ralph hates it." she said to her.

Fiona was curious about her and Ralph but Anna understood knowing her sister was too shy to tell the ogress about it so would tell her when Elsa wasn't around seeing that red haired girl wearing royal clothes and a black crown with that strange female ogre in armour.

"Hey Ralphie, what's up?" she said hugging him.

"Nothing much since we came to help Elsa but good seeing you here Your Highness." he said as she chuckled.

Elsa saw Fiona hug her since they were friends and Snowgre was watching this planning to crash the fun like any guy his age, knowing Shrek would be mad remembering the dirt clods.

"So this Elsa chuick has snow powers like me huh?

Maybe Fiona knows about her, since she is royalty right?" he asked.

Both Bronx and Izz nodded knowing he should just go ask.

The half yeti and ogre male agreed getting his snowboard and skateboarding downstairs using his ice powers making Elsa in awe, that somebody here had the same powers as her, making Fiona sigh, knowing Snowgre was just curious.

"Do you know that ice chick from Arendelle, Fiona?" he asked as she sighed.

Anna chuckled at this but was seeing Elsa go outside with Ralph and Vanellope but she was using her powers to make an ice rink making the others in awe since Elsa had never revealed them outside of Arendelle.

"Wow this is awesome, but let's go." Snowgre said.

* * *

><p>Ralph was a little anxious fitting into his tux for dinner since it was formal seeing Vanellope in her princess dress even though she hated it, and were going downstairs to the dining room as the others were there making him feel awkward, blushing seeing Elsa in an new dress he'd made nearly having an nosebleed as Elsa smiled shyly.<p>

"You're nervous too huh?" he said

S nodded as she wasn't very social but saw another princess there, one with long dark blue wavy hair, wearing a dark blue dress with a crescent moon mark on her cheek making Vanellope stunned wondering what the Princess of the Night was doing here and Ralph was wondering how she knew her.

"This is Luna but she's shy like you." Vanellope told him.

Elsa was curious about her, and Fiona was seeing them hang out but were understanding after Fiona heard Anna explain about her sister making her understand but feel bad for Elsa and wanted to help.


	4. Bonding

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating in a long while but hope you guys like, but thanks to those who read and reviewed.**

**In this chapter, Hans and Rumpel are beginning to plot while Elsa is bonding with Snowgre.**

* * *

><p>In the Poison Apple Pub, Hans was drinking a Fuzzy Navel and ad irimg the scenery since Far, Far Away was no Arendelle seeing Rumpel as the frozen hearted prince of the Southern Isles had been waiting for him.<p>

"So how do you propose we take over, as Fiona and her friends especially her husband won't let us?" Rumpel asked.

"You forget that Queen Elsa of Arendelle was born with the magic to control ice and snowpw, that we could use." Hans told him.

"I heard about her and what happened to her kingdom but we need to get her alone." Rumpel said as he agreed but was planning with Rumpel.

* * *

><p>That evening, Elsa couldn't sleep as she tossed and turned In sleep having bad dreams about when she'd frozen Arendelle in eternal winter and her powers sitting up and needing to let it go with her powers, sneaking out of the castle and going to the forest unleashing her magic where nobody in Far, Far Away could see or get hurt, but she was feeling better since she'd been plagued by bad dreams after what had happened, seeing the sun rise.<p>

"I should get back before Anna wakes up and worries." she muttered.

She made it back to the castle in time but heard laughter as it was Olaf making her relieved it wasn't Anna.

"Are you okay Elsie, how come you left last night?" he asked.

The Snow Queen bit her lip as she didn't want to frighten him or worry Anna as that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I just needed to use my powers as my emotions almost spilled out again but you or Anna shouldn't worry okay?" she said.

"Neither should you.

Anna and I know that after you thawed Arendelle, you were pretty scared about your powers and that you kept having bad dreams about what could have happened, that the people of Arendelle would be afraid." he said.

Elsa had a feeling that Anna had overheard her when she did have bad dreams but he was right, the people of Arendelle fearing her despite fixing what she had done was a big fear besides losing Anna.

"Yes, as I kept inside the castle or at night, snuck out to the North Mountain and be in my ice castle where I could be me without hurting anybody." she said.

"Well maybe coming here is a good thing, as we are making new friends and you're opening up a little.

Anna was worrying about you, but I know you're gonna be okay." he told her as she was getting ideas since nobody else was up yet.

Olaf was in awe seeing her use her powers as she normally did this alone or around Anna when her powers were in control.

Unknown to them, Snowgre was awake but impressed by Elsa as he had been curious about her since she and her friends had arrived a few days ago but Elsa was being mysterious, seeing her nearly pin him to s wall eith icicles.

"Oops!

I didn't mean to startle you, I saw you using your powers and was curious." the half yeti and ogre male said as his messy black bangs covered his green eyes, as Elsa was curious.

She then touched some of the fur that covered his body, feeling it was soft as he chuckled.

"Sometjing tells me you've never seen a guy like me where you're from huh?" he asked as Olaf giggled.

"Nope!

We have reindeer." the snowman said.

"Olaf, he doesn't know about Arendelle." she said letting Snowgre go.

He was impressed by her powers as he wanted to know.

"Were you cursed with them, like Fiona was cursed?" he asked.

That hit a raw but fragile nerve in the Snow Queen as she ran off but Snowgre was feeling bad as he was just curious making Olaf understand seeing Anna, as she wondered where Elsa was.

"She was here a while ago Anna, we were having fun!" he said.

"That's good as she needs loosening up, after what happened." she said.

"What happened and why does she need loosening up?" Snowgre asked.

Anna knew the others had to know sooner or later, telling him the story but he was in awe and felt sad for Elsa as he could relate.

Growing up in Snowia had been rough as the other kids shunned him for being Prince so understood why Elsa had been upset when he asked about her powers and hoped he could make up with her, as Anna understood.

"Maybe we should get breakfast, and she might be there." Anna said.

He nodded as they went inside but couldn't get the story Anna had told him out of his mind.

"Snowgre, you okay?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, sort of." he lied seeing Elsa with Ralph gulping.

He would wait until later, to talk to her going to eat but Fiona wondered what he was up to now, hoping he wasn't going to pull off mischief now.

"Don't worry, I haven't done anything yet.

Just enjoy breakfast." he muttered leaving.

"Something must be bugging him." Bronx said as Izx was going after him since he and Snowgre were good friends and partners in mischief finding him in the forest.

He saw Snowgre relax seeing him.

He then told him what Anna had said making the silver grey furred Psammead male's snail like eyes widen in awe.

"I see Why you're so distracted but maybe you should talk to her again." he said.


	5. Beginning To Strike

Elsa was by herself in the town of Far, Far Away but stunned at how the people here weren't afraid of her but they didn't know her, which relieved her.

But she got worried seeing Hans as he smirked seeing her run as Snowgre wondered what was wrong seeing her in the forest using her powers.

"Hey it's okay as I won't hurt you.

Why did you run from that guy?" he asked.

"He tried to kill me and my sister Anna so he could take over Arendelle our home." Elsa told him.

The half yeti and ogre male was understanding but explaining that it was okay to be afraid as she nodded.

She saw him use his powers making her impressed doing the same and having fun.

Snowgre was happy she was happy but knew Fiona would freak if Elsa had left so were going back.

"You mean Hans is here?

But what does he want, Elsa?" Anna asked after Elsa told her after returning to the castle.

"I think he's trying to take over this kingdom but we have to protect it." she told her.

Olaf wondered what was wrong unaware that Hans was back but Ralph had seen him and knew he was up to something but he was protecting Elsa as he loved her.

He was going to see if he could interrogate Hans as Elsa sighed.

She was tired after using her powers too long.

Anna understood and was letting her sleep but hoped that Hans being there meant trouble sighing.

She knew how Elsa had bad dreams thanks to Hans and his actions trying to take over Arendelle but wondered if he was trying to take over Far, Far Away but this place had a King, Arthur.

"This doesn't make sense!" she said hearing sounds of a fight.

She saw Fiona a,ong with the princesses and the Queen of Aria fighting off thieves and they were trying to take Arthur making her understand seeing the thieves run off with Artie.

"We need to get him back but I think Hans is behind this." Anna said. 


	6. A Late Night

The Princess Ball

"Wow, so Hans is bad news?" Doris asked as Anna had been telling them and their new friend's about Hans but kept looking over at Elsa.

The Snow Queen of Arendelle was afraid remembering the bad things Hans had done to her and Anna as her powers were going nuts but trying to control them without anybody seeing.

"Wow is it just me, or is it snowing in here?" Cinderella said as Fiona saw it was Elsa doingvthat.

"S-Stay away!" Elsa warned as she ran out but the others were curious as Anna was explaining knowing sooner or later, they were bound to find out Elsa's powers.

They were in awe but not fear hearing about Elsa's powers knowing that she wasn't some monster but a good person and hoped Hans hadn't found her.

"We should go find her Anna, you're the only one who can calm her like before." Olaf said as Anna agreed.

"Let's go." she said.

She just hoped that her sister was okay but knew where she would go as she and Olaf headed to the forest.

But Elsa heard footsteps as it was Hans.

"It's been a while Your Highness, since we last saw each other." he said as she was using her powers as anger was making her powers more intense.

Anna was impressed by what Elsa coukd do plus she had made another version of Marshmallow making Olaf happy but Anna saw he was doing a good job of scaring Hans.

He ran off but was biding his time, but Elsa was frightened as her powers were getting out of control again knowing she was needing her.

"Elsie it's okay.

Hans is gone, let's go join our friend's!" Olaf said as Anna hugged her making her feel better as her actions thawed the accidental snowstorm.

"Sorry guys, Hans scared me, like always." Elsa told them.

They were going to the castle but Elsa was in her room as she was trying to stay calm so her powers wouldn't go nuts.

Fiona understood but felt bad for Elsa as Snowgre was going upstairs to where Elsa was as they were friend's plus Elsa trusted him.

He opened the door seeing she was asleep but saw the pillow covered in ice meaning she was scared about Hans underdtanding as she saw Olaf there.

"Elsie is worried about Hans being back in case he hurts her or more so Anna like what happened last time but her new friend's will help right?" he said.

"Of course since Anna told us about that.

Elsa has had it hard, but we can help." Fiona told her.

He smiled seeing Elsa awake but scared from a bad dream as Olaf hugged her making her smile.

"What're you doing here?" Elsa told her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Fiona told her feeling the temperature drop.

She wanted to hug Elsa but unsure as she would be scared or pull away seeing her controlling her powers.

"Thank you for coming as I couldn't sleep thanks to Hans." she said.

"I might not have incredible powers but I underdtand.

Especially after being locked in a tower most of my life." she told her making Elsa curious.

She and Olaf were on the bed as Fiona was telling her the story bug were in awe as she felt bad for her as Fiona understood.

"Yeah but this is all new to us, since we never really leave Arendelle but we know there's a bigger world out there." Elsa told her as it was sunrise

"I'm fine, sometimes I stay up like after the great thaw when I just stayed with Anna and talked like this, and Olaf was there too." Elsa told her.

That had also made Fiona curious since she had never seen a walking, talking snowman before.

"Anna and I built one lije him as little girls before the accident and we named him Olaf.

After my powers were revealed, and before I built my ice castle which is in the North Mountain, I kinda rebuilt him but didn't know he was alive, but after I thawed Arendelle, I gave him a snow flurry so he wouldn't melt." Elsa explained.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Fiona said.

Elsa nodded as she was seeing Olaf asleep but they were going to get breakfast.

Lillian sighed as there was something they needed to tell Fiona.

She and Harold had another daughter when Fiona had been locked in the tower but she had magic and half witch but was coming back from boarding school as shevwas nine.

"We need to tell her before Elyon comes home." she muttered. 


End file.
